Drisella's Dilemma
by Jenny UsPplz
Summary: Cinderella is on Drisella’s last nerve, and Drisella will do ANYTHING to get her sister off her back… even if it means resorting to drastic measures… PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!
1. Memories

**_Drisella's Dilemma_** by JennyUsPplz

Disclaimer: 00 I don't own Cinderella. Audience: GASP!  
Summary: Cinderella is on Drisella's last nerve, and Drisella will do ANYTHING to get her sister off her back… even if it means resorting to drastic measures… (PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How lovely to be a woman like mmmeeeeeee!" A high soprano voice rang through the mansion.

"Shut up already!" Drisella yelled, throwing her quill onto the desk. After a few moments of silence, she sighed and began to resume her work, only to be interrupted by a chorus of "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!"

"Argh!" She jumped from her seat and slammed the door shut, holding out some of Cinderella's "music." _Does she have to sing every single stupid song two octaves above normal! _She massaged her aching ears, then picked up the quill and began to get back to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cinderella snickered; she loved getting Drisella mad. She loved getting Bella mad too, not to mention her stepmother. Oh, and that stupid old cat, she loved getting him riled up, too. Now that she thought about it, she loved getting just about everyone mad. She shrugged and swept her broom from side to side, actually spreading the dust. She blissfully remembered her first encounter with the Beau family.

_"Cinderella, this is going to be your stepmother. Ms. Beau, meet my daughter, Cinderella." Her father smiled, lightly pushing her forward._

_"Nice to," Cinderella sighed, "meet you." _Geez, this is so boring, _she thought._ I'll know her for the rest of my life, so why do I have to waste my time getting to know her _now?_

_Ms. Beau brightened up, "Oh, it's very nice to meet you too! Your father's told me many great things about you!" Cinderella didn't say anything, and Ms. Beau cleared her throat, "Erm, well… Oh! I should introduce you to your new sisters, Drisella and Bella!" Her two daughters stepped forward and curtsied. Cinderella mentally glared, _Great, I have two goody-goodies for sisters.

_"Cindy, oh, can we call you that?" The older one—apparently named Drisella— asked, and Cinderella just nodded. "Cindy, do you want to go have some tea with us right now? We should be leaving these two love-birds alone…" Drisella smiled, making the adults blush slightly. _

_"Yeah, sure," Cinderella nodded and followed them, who were skipping away to get their tea set._

_After the tea was set out, Cinderella thought of a way to liven up the day. She sat down excitedly, "Oh! My friends and I used to play this game, where you try and put all kinds of weird stuff into your tea and you dare someone else to drink it! Do you want to try? It's not very hard to learn—"_

_"No, that's okay, dear," Drisella smiled. Cindy's smile disappeared, and she slumped into her chair. _This is going to be even more boring than I thought…_Then suddenly Cindy hatched another idea!_

_"Um, Bella, could you show me where the kitchen is?" Cinderella asked innocently._

_"Why, yes. It's right around that corner," Bella pointed to the far end of the room._

_Cinderella smiled, "Thank you…" She then speed-walked to the kitchen —you aren't allowed to run indoors—and searched for the salt container. She picked up a jar, _Is this salt? Or sugar? How do you tell? _She eyed the jar carefully. She then yelled over her shoulder "Bella, how do you tell if a jar is salt or sugar?"_

_Bella rushed over, and Cinderella gave her the jar. Bella answered, "Oh! This is the salt… You won't need this for tea!" She put it on the counter and grabbed another jar filled with white crystals, "This is the sugar." She handed it to Cindy and then rushed back to Drisella. Cindy grabbed the jar on the counter and compared the two. The only difference she saw was that the sugar jar had a white lid and the salt jar had a tan one. She quickly switched the lids and grabbed the **salt** jar, which now had the **sugar **jar's lid on it. _

_"Oh, Drisella! I thought you might like some sugar for your tea. It's terribly bland," Cindy said, already scooping lots of salt out of the container with a spoon._

_"No, that's fi—" _

_"No, really! Have some!" Cindy piled more on. There was so much salt in the cup that a little island was forming above the tea's surface._

_"Oh," Drisella sighed, "Erm… thank you…?"_

_Cindy just smiled mischievously and proceeded to drink her own tea, as Drisella stirred hers. Drisella took a sip… and immediately sprayed it all over the table and poor Bella!_

_"What is _wrong_ with you, Drisella!" Bella exclaimed as Drisella grabbed a napkin and roughly dragged her tongue all over it, trying to get as much salt off as possible. Cindy suddenly burst out laughing, and Bella stared at the two of them._

_"Ssee puh sal im my hee!" Drisella cried out, still dragging her tongue on the napkin._

_"What? She put salt in your tea?" Bella looked at Cindy, who suddenly looked extremely shocked, as if the crime could never be committed by innocent, little her. Bella frowned, "Did you put salt in her tea?"_

_"Who, me?" _

_"Yes, you."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"I don't know, but you still didn't answer my question."_

_"Which question?"_

_"My first question."_

_"The question 'Why would I do that?'"_

_"No! _You_ asked that question!"_

_"But I don't remember you asking any question before that."_

_"I asked 'Did you put salt in her tea?'"_

_"Really? I don't remember you saying that."_

_"I did."_

_"No, I really think you didn't."_

_"What?"_

_"I think you're making this all up, and it was _you_ who put the salt in her tea."_

_"That's crazy!"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"I didn't!"_

_Drisella groaned, still getting some salt off, as Cindy tried very hard to stifle her giggles._

_They heard a call from outside the window, "Cinderella, dear! It's time to go!"_

_Cinderella, who had greatly enjoyed her visit, smiled at her sisters, "It was a pleasure meeting you." Bella, still frustrated, was about to say something, when Cindy quickly curtsied and ran out to the carriage, where her father was already seated. Cindy suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Bella!" She yelled, "Switch back the sugar and salt lids—BYE!" The horses began their trot, the carriage rolled gracefully away from the mansion._

Cinderella brightened up at that memory. Of course she didn't dare bring it up around Drisella or Bella, who were still very bitter about the whole event.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang, and Cinderella dropped her broom and rushed to answer the door. She opened it to a very stiff man in a bright red suit with an absurdly high collar. She smiled, "May I help you?"

"Yes, could you please give this to the owner of this estate," He handed her a letter, "Thank you." He said, then bowed. Cindy curtsied back, shut the door, and went to go fetch her step-mother.

"Mom! MOM! MOM," Cinderella ran to her mom's study and quickly opened the door accidentally hit her mom's head, "MO—OH! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Do you need ice? OK, I'll go get ice!" About to sprint away, Cinderella's hand was grabbed by her mom, who yanked her back.

"It's fine; it's fine. Now what is all of this yelling for?" Mrs. Beau looked very irritated.

"There's a letter for you." She handed the letter to her mom.

Mrs. Beau frowned, "Why didn't they just use the mail carrier—OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Beau's eyes lighted up when she opened the letter.

"What's going on?" Bella and Drisella appeared in the doorway.

"It's an invitation… FROM THE PRINCE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Well, READ AND REVIEW:D PLEASE! (Just to let you know, the actual plot will probably begin to unfold within the next two chapters, if not just the next one.)


	2. Preparation

**_Drisella's Dilemma_** by JennyUsPplz

Disclaimer: 00 I don't own Cinderella. Audience: GASP!

Parody of Cinderella

Summary: Cinderella is on Drisella's last nerve, and Drisella will do ANYTHING to get her sister off her back… even if it means resorting to drastic measures… (PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Drisella's and Bella's eyes lighted up as they jumped up and down with glee, "What does it say! What does it say!"

Cinderella snorted, as Ms. Beau began to read,

_Dear Beau family,_

_We, the royal family, are hosting a ball, and are cordially inviting all young **unmarried** maidens to attend. It shall be held at the royal palace at nine o'clock in exactly one week. We hope you shall grace us with your presence._

_Sincerely, _

_Prince Edward Charming_

Drisella and Bella nearly fainted, seeing a letter "personally" addressed to themselves. "Oh, mother! Won't it be exciting! We may get to dance with the **Prince**!" Bella exclaimed.

Cinderella rolled her eyes, and then mimicked Bella's voice, "We may get to dance with the Prince! Ohmygosh! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She pretended to swoon over the letter, while Drisella and Bella glared at her.  
Drisella sighed, "Mother, oh, it'll just be delightful! But, what shall we wear? I want to look extra special, for the Prince, of course…"

Mrs. Beau beamed, "What luck we have! Last week I set up an appointment with your dressmaker, Mrs. Turner! She expects us to be at her shop tomorrow at noon."

Cindy gagged, "Dress shopping, _again!_ We've only seen her _three times_ this week!"

"What? You don't want to look special for the Prince?" Bella asked incredulously.

"No, and I don't bloody care about the prince. He can sod off for all I c—"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Beau cried out, "Cinderella, watch your language!"  
"Oh, come off it! I don't swear nearly as badly as any of the boys—"

"And thank goodness you don't!" Ms. Beau looked extremely irritated, "Cinderella, I don't understand you. How can you _not_ be excited to meet the Prince? I mean, he _is_ royalty, _is _single, and _is_ looking for a wife!"

"And that should make me excited because—?" Cinderella questioned, still not in the slightest eager to meet one of the most powerful and eligible men in society.

Drisella interrupted, "_Because_ if you are chosen to become his wife – which at this rate you'll never be – you'll get to be _QUEEN!_"

"So?"

"You'd get to wear pearls—"

"They scratch too easily—"

"And diamonds—"

"They're too heavy—"

"And have hundreds of servants—"

"I _am_ capable of working, you know!—"

"And you'd get to marry the Prince, who's handsome to boot—"

"Wait, aren't you engaged—"

"And, best of all, you'd be famous—"

"Aren't I already?"

Drisella glared at Cindy, who clearly wasn't getting the message.

"Well, if none of those things even matter to you, I don't see why you should go to the ball at all!"

Cinderella smiled widely, scaring Drisella just a little bit, "Exactly my point! See, mother? My ideas aren't totally insane."

Mrs. Beau pursed her lips, "Cinderella, listen to me, and listen to me good—"

"Well."

"What?"

"It's supposed to be 'listen to me well,' not 'listen to me good'—"

"CINDERELLA!" Her mother roared, her hands clenched in anger, "I do not want to hear another complaint from you about this ball or anything relating to this ball **again.** Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Beau looked livid, and Cinderella sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Her mother stared Cinderella down for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Tomorrow, girls, we will go to town to visit Madame Turner's dress shop and to purchase the rest of the necessities. And _I don't want to hear any more complaints,"_ She said darkly to Cinderella, who slowly nodded in response. Mrs. Beau cleared her throat, "Now, all of you get ready for supper. I expect you down at a quarter till."

The three young ladies rushed out of the door and each went to their rooms. Cinderella plopped onto the bed and sighed,_ I should get ready for supper... Well, I can just lie here a little longer. After all, I'm not very hungry…_ She thought and drifted off into sleep.

Cinderella groaned. She was in line to meet the Prince… Well, _meet_ was too kind a word. _Be criticized_ was probably more correct. She was in a nearly-neon pink gown, with extremely frilly sleeves that rubbed against her face when she turned. She batted them down angrily._ What a waste of time…_

"Mademoiselle Cinderella de Beau." The man wearing a terribly ugly tunic called, reading her name off the list. It was her turn to –erm—_meet_ the Prince.

She slowly walked up to him, not trusting herself with walking in her terribly tight, ugly two-inch heels, that we slowly cutting off her circulation.

After reaching him, she stopped. _Wait… What am I supposed to do again? _She remembered her mother's words, or well, she tried at least. Cinderella didn't notice the Prince, circling her. He grunted, waking her up from her reverie. "What?" She spat.

"Curtsy," He commanded, and she quickly followed.

The Prince turned to look at the short man standing next to him, "Ungraceful, too short, terribly ugly dress, skin too tanned, feet too bluish-purple, hair too—well, just too dull—, eyes too light, and no bosom." The man quickly wrote down the Prince's words.

Cinderella fumed, "Excuse me!"

But the Prince ignored her, "NEXT!"

Cinderella, nearly boiling with anger, marched up to him, only stopping when their faces were about three inches apart. She hissed, "Now see here, Prince _Charming, _I didn't wait here for six hours for you to—"

He backed away and muttered to the short man again, "Oh, put down 'rude, conceited, and angry.'"

Oblivious to the short man asked, "Will that be all?" The Prince surveyed Cinderella again, "And 'terribly posture'… That will be all."

He ironically smiled cordially at Cinderella, "NEXT!"

Cinderella cried out to nobody in particular, and in a fit, marched—probably breaking at least one of her heels—back up the stairs to her carriage, where her sisters were already waiting. "WHAT A JERK!"

Drisella sighed, "But what a handsome jerk—"

"WAKE UP!" Bella suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha—"

"WAKE UP!" Bella screamed now shaking Cinderella.

"Bella, stop wai—"

Cinderella's eyes flew open to see her family hovering around her bed. She noticed they were all fully dressed.

"Cinderella," Her mother smiled a little too happily, making Cinderella feel queasy. , "WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED!"

"I just woke up—"

"I CALLED YOU DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST AN HOUR AGO! OUR MEETING WITH MRS. TURNER IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED! GET UP!" Her mother yelled, throwing the bed-covers off of Cinderella.

Cindy shot up out of bed, and moved to get ready as her family began to exit her room. Her mother turned around and said warningly, "Three minutes."

Cinderella rushed to go find a nice clean gown to put on, while thinking about her dream. _What a jerk… I'll never marry a conceited idiot like him! Never._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Ack, sorry I couldn't make the chapter longer and funnier. I rewrote the scene with her and the Prince at least five times (each with a difference scenario), but none of them seemed to make him conceited enough. This one certainly turned out differently than I had planned. Anyways, please read and review and let me know how you liked this chapter!


End file.
